mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Players Guide
Welcome to MCBall. Thank you for sharing an interest in our server! To join our server, simply type the IP play.mcball.net, and once you do so, you'll be taken to the hub - where there's parkour, mazes, and all sorts of amazing things. Once you are ready to actually play Paintball CTF, right-click on your compass and select either CTF1 or CTF2. Build and Tournament are exclusive to Build Team members and Tournament participants. Once you join CTF1 or CTF2, you will join a CTF server with a game running or waiting for another round. In the inter-game lobby, there are the Top 3 Leaderboards, basic information, and four different parkours. For more information concerning the lobby, go here. Rounds & Teams The plugin uses snowballs as paintballs, and at the beginning of each round you will have 64 paintballs. Right-click as fast as you can to throw a paintball, which if aimed at the opposite team, may kill a player. Left-Clicking, hitting q''' on one of the paintballs, or '''running out of paintballs will make you reload. It takes five seconds by default for you to reload so make sure you don't get hit! Capture the Flag Once you get hit by a single paintball (or two if you're utilizing Protection kit), you will be sent to the deathbox for ten seconds, and then go back to the battlefield to fight others. The game ends when either team captures three flags securely and first, or if the 30 minute time limit has been reached. Inter-Game Wait Lobby Once a match has ended, you will be sent to the inter-game Lobby, or shortened to Lobby, for two minutes until another round begins. You will also get PPs depending on what you did last round (kills, winning, participation, etc.) There is no advantage for the winning team of the last round. Note: The last time this page was edited, it still said "14 arenas, and still expanding"! We currently have quite a few maps to chose from, but if you wish to submit one, submit one here (but read the guidelines first!) Team Layout There are two teams; Red and Blue. Once a match begins, you will be teleported to your base and you will have leather armor colored to match your team colors. If you are still confused on what team There are two teams: Team Red and Team Blue. Once a match starts you will be teleported into the teams starting corner and also have a colored leather tunic, leggings and boots. This will help you determine your teammates to your enemy. If you ever are confused what team you are on, check the right slot or your hot-bar and it will have a piece of wool with the color of the team you are on. Another way is to press the f5 key and look at your armour. The paintball plugin is customized so that it will auto balance the teams. If donators want a preference or just want to join the other team you use the command /red or /blue in between games. Helmets Your is a representation of your kill to death ratio in the game. (You can check your KD by doing /rank or /score followed by your IGN) ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | | | | | |} Kits For a more detail description on KITS, go to: mcball.net Typing "/kit" will show you a list of available kits or you can right click the slime ball found in your hotbar. Current free Kits: *'Flash': Speed Ahead of everyone with ease (Gives you two "splash potion of swiftness 2:15") *'Shotty': Fire away with your own shot gun (Gives you an iron hoe) Free to players who register and answer a pole on the website. *'Ninja': Launch yourself with hookshots (Gives you 2 string) *'Agent': Use flashbangs to blind your foes (Gives you 2 eggs) Current Paid Kits: *'Sniper': Pick off enemies from afar with a sniper rifle (gives you a wooden hoe) *'Magneto:' Deflect incoming bullets with the powers of Magneto if you are running low on paintballs! *'Magician: '''Pigs+Magic=win, use magic to attach enemies to pigs (gives you a '''stick') *'Frosty: '''Freeze enemies by turning them to ice (gives 2 '''enderpearls')(Christmas Special Kit) *'Commando': Have a lower reload time *'Spider Kit': Walls holding you down? No problem. Climb up walls and fire web bombs at enemies (gives 2 enderpearls) *'Protection: '''Annoyed by fleeing paintballs? Use this protective vest to do amazing things! (Gives the player an enchanted leather chestplate) *'Demo(lition): Blow up your trail with a C4! (Gives the player two Creeper Skulls (C4)) Using Kits: *'''Flash: Right click with splash potions of swiftness and get 2 minutes of fast paced action! (throws potion) *'Shotty': Left click with the iron hoe 'to to fire a sudden burst of bullets! (bullets fire short range so get up close to the enemy) *'Ninja: Right click with string to hookshot 'to near areas! (Must be at least 5-6 blocks from surface) *'Agent: Right click with eggs to create an explosion to blind foes! (ALL 'players caught in the explosion will be debuffed with "Blindness" for 2-3 seconds) *'Sniper: Left Click with the wooden hoe to fire a shot at an enemy, there is no limit to how far these targets can be! (There is a reload time until you can fire again, the more killstreaks the lower the reload time is) *'Magneto': Left click or reload if you have thirty or less paintballs, (doesn't have to be in an empty slot) and you will start deflecting bullets for a short period of time! (You can't not shoot while you are reflecting bullets) *'Magician': Left click with the stick 'and you will fire a wither head at your target. If it hits an enemy, they will be attached to a pig helplessly! (while victims can be shot on the pigs, victims can still fire bullets at you) *'Frosty: Right click with the enderpearls and if a target is hit they will cause an area of snow freezing the traget in place for a short period of time (ALL players can get caught in this area) *'Spider': Just like Frosty, right click with the enderpearls to fire a web bomb at your target (webs will only last a short period of time and ALL players can be caught in webs). Press the crouch key and vines will apear on walls so you can climb up them. Passive Kits (Needs no player action to use): *'Commando': You will always have a 3 second reload time instead of 5 seconds. In older versions this gave a refill chest. (enough killstreaks will give the player an automatic instant reload!) Killstreaks *Each Kit comes with its own killstreak benifits at three, five, and seven consecutive kills. *Killstreak improve your current kit by rewarding you with more items and/or adding benefits to the items your kit already has. Maps If you think you can make a great arena for this server post it here. '' On MCBall we try to give a wide variety of different maps to give players more experience in different conditions. Maps have to teams, one red and one blue. At the start of the match you will be automatically assigned to a team or if you are a donator you can choose your team by typing' /red''' or''' /blue. Some donaters can also vote for the map of their preference by typing /vote . To get a list of all maps available you can type /vote list.' Current Capture the Flag Maps: Valhalla: "Better than Heaven". Play through a plains map with awesome high walls and bases. The first Capture the flag map (made by MCBall Staff) MedievalTimes: "How did Enemy castles get so close anyway?". Players go back to the Medieval Times as they fight off to conquer each others castles. They go through giant castles, ruins and villages to win for their team. Highrise: "Don't Look Down". This map is off the popular game of '''Call of Duty.' They have to battle it off on the rooftops of a construction site through buildings filled with obstacles. Which team will be on top? (updated by MCBall staff) *Bedroom: "Waffle, clean up your bedroom!". Players have been shrunk down to battle it off in a giant sized bedroom of a messy child. These toy soldiers will not stop even when the world around them just got bigger! (made by MeggsyMaster2000). *Picnic:"Honey, have you shrunk the MCBallers again?". The MCBallers have been shrunk down to miniature size yet again, but now its outdoors on a giant picnic, They fight there way through the grass food and insects and animals, the players will have to stand up to the plate to win. (made by MeggsyMaster2000) *Jumanji: "Who knew temple ruins were great for paintball". In the Jungles of MCBall, players have to battle each other through ancient temple ruins. Down riverbeds and on treetops, get ready for Jumanji! (made by jadja) CastleWars: "Medieval Painball, what's next?" What happens when you combine 2 enemy castles and a bunch MCBallers? You get a paintball war! Get ready as this war will be epic! (made by jadja) Koder: Paintball Sky Wars. Don't fall! (made by Xorgon1) Cracked: In a broken, urban landscape, players must battle in close quarters and the most aggresive team will come out on top. (made by Jadja and S_Kunai) Midnight : "Who you gonna call" Uhoh, its halloween MCBall. Players must fight in a Halloween inspired map with lots of terrain and special Easter eggs. Make sure to capture the flag before the creatures of the Halloween night get you! (made by MCBall Build team) Spheria: A super intense small map. Attack or be trapped. (made by Xorgon1) Luxor: "Deserts are fun to, Right?" Who knew to opposing temples could have such a hatred against each other. At least they used paintball to solve their problems. (made by Nanaskian) Farm: "MCBall Simulator 2013" Battle in a small intense farm and experience farm aspects from all time periods! (made by stophackin) CastelWars 2: "Bigger and Better castles" Yup, it's a revamped classic, Castle Wars, with beautiful details and gread mid and close range combat. (Made my MeggsyMaster2000) Cavern: A dark map with water filled caves and all new jump pads! (made by Xorgon1) Snowday: "" In a snowed in town, public places have been closed, and snow is falling heavily! (Made by Lord_Xemit) HighriseX: "Hey, doen't this map look familiar?" In this more modern version of Highrise, the two bases are completely new and ready for battle! (Made by SarcasticFang / LordXemit) Township: "There must be some people here" In a crowded yet abandoned town, buildings are your friend -- scale them, jump them, or hide in them. (Made by Mining_Shark and mrkoo1) Metropolis: "The residents are moving in soon" Also known as a bigger Township, this map resembles Highrise/HighriseX at the same time. Sacred: "Rumble in the jungle" A dark, dense forest that is perfect for paintball. (Made by Jonlar_12 and TNT58907) Textures The MCBall Official Resource Pack can be found here. '' ''(If you have made a resource pack and would like to share it, post it on the froums!) Thank you for reading, good luck! MCBall Wiki Home Page